rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Legion Saga/Characters
Characters See the official site for a full list of the characters. Playable Characters Durane Son of Odregas and Martha Garalas, he forms a rebellion force against his parents and the Meluvet family, only to be possessed by Meluvet's mage Xaertrix. Fighting for the enemy he befriends Eva and they fall in love. He eventually recovers and becomes the first Legion Master to liberate the two countries. Later he becomes the leader of the Twin Empires and assists both of the following Legion Masters in their quests. Ridman held possession of the fabled Murasame sword for a brief period of time, only to have it stolen by the Amun'Rah Clan. Subsequent Appearances Eva Legion Saga 1 Characters Companion and good friend of Durane. She is a servant of King Agaman. Eva is pure Meluvetian and has lived in Bargon City all of her life. Towards the end of the Midland War she kills herself because she can no longer carry the guilt of lying to Ridman about his identity. Her parents were killed during the ocean war. Subsequent Appearances Shotan A bounty hunter. He is hired by King Agaman to kill a Garalasian general but follows Ridman because of his contract. During the Krisdean Liberation War he is also hired by Rautzen to wipe out the town of Yanuke. After the war he returns to his home in the Murphey Forest. He later becomes involved in the Judgment War by working for the Red Eagle rebellion. Subsequent Appearances Mikoto Original member of the Rebellion. She is good friends with Ridman and is nearly always happy. She is promoted to general after the Midland Wars. When the kobolds attack the Twin Empires she travels south to protect the border but is ambushed in the Murphey Forest and goes missing. Subsequent Appearances Zidora A black mage who only wants to fight alongside strong warriors. She sets up a camp on the Jebazu Road but is later kicked out due to her interest in witchcraft. She travels with Sazaku briefly after this as he returns to Veramonde after the war. Greibis The chief tactician for the Rebellion. Greibis was born in the town of Darp and met Ridman when he visited Lodaria, where they decided to form an uprising against the Garalas and the Meluvet families and reunite Evancourt. During the kobold invasion in the Twin Empires he goes to Chiopu to protect the docks but goes missing. Mr. Yuto A martial arts expert from Yamota. He trained Durane. He also entered the Champion's tournament twice but lost both times. Subsequent Appearances Jubei A teenage boy from Seimu who is an expert at forgery. He creates a fake pass for Ridman to use. After the war he creates another fake pass in order to get into an adults-only bar in Bargon but is caught and jailed for a year. Pasz Pasz is a Genryu warrior from the hidden village. He is still young and has much to learn. He meets Ridman when he breaks into Pocken's house and proceeds to join the Rebellion. Subsequent Appearances Verma A Genryu warrior from the hidden village. She is friends with Pasz despite the 20-year age difference. Verma is also one of Harce's most loyal servants and bodyguards. Nina Young girl who spends all of her time trying to find her friends who she lost while climbing. She is from Yanuke, previously a mining town in West Krisdea. Her father is Langley and her lover was Antui. Subsequent Appearances Chiri Once a barmaid in Marael City, she left because it was depressing her. Ridman meets her at Kakria and she joins the Rebellion. She is one of the few Fellans to travel so far from her home. Hortz The chief Black Mage of the Garalasian army. After Ridman defeats him on Lodaria he joins the Rebellion. After the war he studies under the master mage Gamadosa. Eventually he becomes so powerful that he is able to challenge his master and so Gamadosa refuses to spend time with him and mysteriously disappears. Bobo Pet and loyal servant of Dulgan. Bobo is a Squat Dragon - a flightless beast with a hard punch. He is not really aware of his role in the Rebellion and was presented as a gift to Ridman from Dulgan. Larla A keen Dragon Knight, she is kidnapped by Kamza but rescued by Ridman. Larla excels in the use of white magic and joins the Rebellion as a healer. Vista Vista has the ability to see into peoples' past. She later learns how to read the future and becomes a fortune teller. Sazaku A mysterious assassin who is often sent to kill high-ranking people. His missions are interrupted by Ridman and Nastra. He works for an enigmatic guild of assassins based in Veramonde and is from a very small farming village in Harbrynd called Panzo. Subsequent Appearances Non-Playable Legionnaires Lady Garalas Faertrie Kinuba A gamesplayer from Bargon City. She travels south to Seimu when her playing pieces go missing where she meets Ridman again and joins the Rebellion. Hotaru A blacksmith from Dracoriga. He is looking for an extremely powerful weapon (the Murasame) which is rumoured to be somewhere in the Dragon Knights' region. After Ridman comes to acquire the sword he joins his army. Eventually Ridman loses the sword to the Amun'Rah clan, at which point Hotaru heads for Higanasu to find it. He joins the Alliance when Kima uses the sword to fight Barbatta. Gertrude The wife of Mr Yuto. She is a caring woman and opens an inn in the castles for Ridman and Nastra. Soon after the Krisdean Liberation War she became very ill and returned to Yamota village with her husband where she later died. Harmonie Leon Bank manager of Ceratapin Castle. Also brother of Alexis and Leonardo. During the war between Veramonde and Meluvet (when he was only a child) he accidentally got trapped on a war ship and was taken to Chiopu. He wandered south to Seimu (and amazingly survived even during the war). Since then he took an interest in money and riches. Kadder Farmer from the Dragon Knights' Kingdom. Doris Once the armorer of Mayor Pocken. She works for Ridman when he meets her. Doris was born in Harbrynd and travelled north to find business. Shifter Shifter is the master of disguises. He lives in Dracoriga but is not a Dragon Knight. He is there because he likes to mix with strong people. Roy Looking to open an item shop and decides to work for the Rebellion in the castle. He lives with his parents in Darp. After the war he returns to visit them. Motto A girl with a counting obsession. After spending some time in Genryu and Ceratapin Castle she becomes referee of the Champion's Arena. Other Characters King Agaman Meluvet King of Meluvet. He invades Garalas to try and expand his empire and retake what was once Meluvetian. He is kind only to those who know him well. Meluvet takes advantage of the Xaertrix's mind control abilities and threatens to use them on Ridman if Garalas resists. He is the son of King Pellios. Cid Regule One of Meluvet's powerful generals and leader of the Whole Moon Guard, a force established to defend the king of Meluvet and the capital city Bargon. Within him is the 'true power of the Meluvetian'. After the Midland Wars he escapes north and spends some time in Higanasu, where he is promoted to General of the Blood Moon Knights. He has a wife and son who left him and moved to Winstram for unknown reasons. Diablos A powerful demon from Higanasu. Is able to manipulate people by possessing them, as he does with Pocken, the mayor of Darp. It once attacked the Genryu village but the elder (Harce) was spared in exchange for his soul. Dulgan King of the Dragon Knights, he resides in Dracoriga. Dulgan is in love with Larla but lacks confidence in that department. He lends Ridman the help of the dragons when Lodaria threatens to destroy Ceratapin Castle and in return asks for Ridman to rescue Larla when she is kidnapped by General Kamza. He later proposes to her and they marry after the war. Gorie One of the guards of the refuelling station on Mount Glaum in the south of Garalas. Gorie, who is a Dark Elf, has little perception of what is right and wrong and will blindly follow orders. Gragma Chief of the Meluvetian Police. He demonstrates the law without mercy. After the fall of Meluvet he mysteriously vanishes and reappears again nine years later in Lashu village, Higanasu. There he serves the noble Mojin as a mansion guard. Harce The elder of Genryu village. He is the only Genryu warrior who survived Diablos' attack on the village many years ago. In exchange for the safety of the village he bound his soul to Diablos. Thus when Ridman defeats the demon he also dies. Harmonie The musician of Mayor Pocken. She likes to play calming songs and eventually opens up a music school for children in Higanasu. Jiame She became queen of Meluvet when she married King Agaman. She has a big heart. She does not think that the employment of Xaertrix the Wise was a good idea but Agaman ignored her opinion. Kamza The second mighty general from Meluvet. He is involved in the kidnapping of Larla. Kamza was born in Yamota village and was trained by Mr Yuto. Kamza does not trust Xaertrix and is very bitter towards anybody who tries to change his beloved home kingdom. Kira Meluvet Younger sister of Durane and daughter of Agaman and Jiame Meluvet, she is the Meluvetian Princess and prefers a life of riches and power to fighting. Martha Garalas Wife of Lord Odregas Garalas. She lives in Lodaria with her husband and is peace-loving. After Odregas is killed during the dragon attack she helps Ridman in the battle against Meluvet. Michika One of the guards of the refuelling station on Mount Glaum. Uses knives to fight. Odregas Garalas Ruler of the Garalasian land. He is a peaceful man but resorts to war when his country is invaded. He is eventually accidentally killed after revealing to 'Durane' who he really is. Pocken The mayor of the Garalasian town of Darp. He has many treasures in his house and so has created a number of puzzles and traps to guard them. He is hated by the Genryu people. Pocken came to be possessed by the demon Diablos. Xaertrix A bizarre Orogai creature who came to Meluvet mysteriously from the Mantis Wastelands. She is a powerful mage and is able to influence the actions of others with ease. She becomes a member of the Meluvetian Army, much to the regret of Queen Jiame.